


Catnap

by Anracli



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anracli/pseuds/Anracli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta tries to come up with a gift idea for Equius with the help of Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnap

Nepeta was curled up on the bed, her tablet at her thighs, her toes beneath the blanket. She twirled the pen in her fingers and stared out the window. A knock at the door drew her attention, the pen ceasing its orbit around her fingers. Jade stood outside the room, a hand at the frame.

"May I come in, or are you busy?"

"Come in," she replied, patting the empty space next to her. "I'm trying to think of something to draw fur my meowrail."

Jade flopped down on the bed, glancing at the tablet for a moment before leaning back against the pillow. "Draw him a horse."

"I wanted to do something diffurent, something special to him."

"Horses are special to him."

Nepeta giggled, playfully slapping her shoulder. "You know what I mean. It's easy to draw him a hoofbeast, but that's superficial. There's more to my meowrail than hoofbeasts, you know. Just like Akwete Purrmusk isn't defined only by his rap mewsic and apple juice."

"All right, all right. Fair enough." She rolled onto her stomach, kicking her feet a few times before resting them flat against the bed. "What if you drew him as a hoofbeast? Have you done that?"

"I don't think Equius would like that furry much..."

"But have you done it before? It might not hurt to try. You could even make him feel better by drawing yourself as a cat."

Nepeta tapped the pen against her chin and stretched her legs, splaying her toes. "I will give it more thought." She set the pen and tablet aside, turning her attention back to Jade. "Did you need something?"

She shrugged, rolling onto her side. "It's been hours since we last cuddled and talked."

"Jade, you are furry needy." Nepeta frowned, the smile on her lips in stark contrast. "You know you can have too much of a good thing."

"But Nep," she said, throwing her arms around her, "I'm going to bubble over with things unsaid! I might explode from the lack of cuddling!"

"And I might explode from too much cuddling!" Nepeta giggled, pulling her closer regardless. "You really think I should draw Equius as a hoofbeast? He might think I'm making fun of him."

Snuggling her cheek against Nepeta's shoulder, Jade hummed happily to herself, her eyes shut. "If it's a gift from your heart, I'm sure he'll appreciate it. If he hates it, then he's a butt. End of story."

She shifted her position on the bed, disrupting Jade momentarily as she made herself comfortable. When she felt settled, she held her arms out, waiting for Jade to take up position with her again. "What are you waiting fur? I thought you wanted to cuddle."

Jade crossed her arms, turning her nose in the air. "I do want to cuddle, but it's obvious you don't. Moving me out of the way like that, I have half a mind to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson?" She tilted her head, her brows knitted together. "What are you--"

The brunette's hands shot out, finding each and every one of Nepeta's sensitive spots, tickling her relentlessly. Her giggles rang out in the room, filling Jade's ears with the joy of it all. "This is what you get for ruining cuddle-time, Nepeta! No misdeed may go unpunished!"

Giggles and laughs interspersed between her words, she tried to respond. "But I did not--mean to--ruin your cu--cuddle time! Jade, I--stop! Please! I can't take any more!" Her attempts to push her away went largely unnoticed, unhelped by the fact her attempts were less than half-hearted. She kept her hands curled at her sides, trying to block the flurry of tickles.

Eventually Jade relented, allowing Nepeta to catch her breath. With a grin, she curled up against the troll, tucking her chin close to her chest. "But really, I think it's a fine idea."

She kissed the top of Jade's head, taking in a few breaths, inhaling the scent of her hair. "I told you, I will think about it. Until then, I think I might enjoy a little catnap."

Jade cuddled up closer, her arms around Nepeta's waist. "Sleep tight, Nep."

"You too..." Her voice trailed off, the muscles tensing in her body. Before Jade could react, Nepeta launched her own attack, tickling her mercilessly. "Payback!" she cried, laughing as Jade tried to pull away, defenseless against her. "You won't get the upper paw on me," she said, rolling over Jade and pinning her arms at her sides. "We're even now."

"Promise?"

"Of course!" With another peck at her forehead, she let go of Jade's arms, allowing her to curl up against her more comfortably. She closed her eyes, slipping into a warm sleep.


End file.
